Riley's Loss
by Wee Auntie
Summary: What happens when a mother's mistake haunts the daughter. Follow Riley as we see how she copes with losing those she lives for. Warning will tend to be a little on the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Girl Meets World fan fiction so please don't crucify it. I am not going to pair any one off right now so be paitient. However lets roll the dice and let me know what you think of it. Fair warning it will be a little on the dark side folks. Love to all.**

The sirens were screaming hurting her ears as she sat there shaking. It had been a gorgeous afternoon and all her friends had left her and her mom to do the shopping. Before she knew what was happening a few men in a black SUV came out of no where and grabbed the both of them. "Mom what is going on?"

Topanga Lawerence Matthews was warned this would happened. She didn't believe it at all and thought they were empty threats. "I am not sure honey but just breath they are just taking us somewhere different to shop." Topanga knew that the lie would not work on her daughter, Auggie was shaking but wouldn't talk. Yet she didn't have the heart to admit she was terrified for the three of them.

"We warned you Matthews. We told you not to defend him and yet you did. You should have listened you dumb broad."

"Listen I don't think you want to do this.. Think of how this would look. If you harm either of us you'll be the prime suspects and the Senator will make sure you are hunted down."

"That dumb idiot Senator Matthews is your family?"

"Yes he is a idiot but he loves my family and will move Heaven and Earth to get us back and safe."

"Nope its not going to happen like that. You see your just more guilable than your young daughter. After my number one companion as some fun with this delectable girl. He is going to have fun with you. We are going to make it look like your daughter walked in on you having an affair. She will become so distraught that she will take this little bitty gun and kill you and her brother before killing herself. That is plan A. Plan B is that it will be your husband that walks in and finds you in bed with another man. Only after the other man 'leaves' he becomes so distraught that he does a mass murder suicide killing not only you and your lovely daughter but your son along with himself. Either way our hands are clean and you will be dead no matter what scenario." The masked man holding the gun on the women chortled with glee proud of his plan.

"Or you could just let us go.." Riley said in a very timid voice.

"Nope you can identify us little girl and we plan on making your mother suffer for sticking her nose where it don't belong.

"I meant what I said let my children go and they won't speak of this. If you want just kill me but let my husband and children go. They know nothing about you or the case your referring to. Let them live and I won't struggle."

"Mom no!"

"Riley shut up! I have a colder Hart than you do. You will do as I say!"

Riley looked at her mom's jester when they were being forced into the apartment. Riley was holding Auggies hand and screamed when they walked in side. Their father was gaged and bound in the apartment with their uncle Shawn. "Boss he wasn't supposed to show up. But we now have a patsy to work into the mix."

Laughter erupted from the bosses body. "You see Mrs. Matthews the law won't be able to touch me. It looks like Plan B boys only get the chloraform. They'll struggle less and be more fun to play with." He roughly grabbed Topanga and started to the bedroom she shared with Cory. Then while he was about to knock her out, she screamed out.

"Riley number two!"

Knowing what she meant Riley stomped on the guys foot that was holding her. She grabbed Auggie's hand and ran to her room. Slamming the door shut she slid her desk chair under the knob. "Auggie quickly open the window and get out on the fire escape!"

"But mommy and daddy"

"We have to get help now run!" She yelled at him as she tried to shove a book case in front of the door. As soon as she heard the door knob rattling she ran to the Bay window and climbed out. Before she made it down the first flight of stairs her heart shattered when she heard the three gunshots that killed all she lived for. Hurrying she was right behind Auggie and went to Topanga's cafe to Katy's open arms to call the police.

"Miss can you and your brother come with me?" The officer said gently. Riley shook her head in grief. Holding on to Auggie as if he would break if someone touched him. "Is my mom and dad or Uncle Shawn ok?" Riley's voice broke while Maya kept her arms wrapped around her best friend.

"I am sorry sweetheart but they didn't make it." The officer said gently. Is there somewhere we can take you? A grandparent or did they have any siblings we can call to get you.?"

"She and Auggie are going stay with me and Maya. Her Uncle Eric will be here by the morning with his mom and dad. He wanted to tell them is person." Katy replied softly yet firm to the officer. She was refusing to let Maya's best friend and brother out of her sight. Losing Shawn, Cory and Topanga was bad enough. If they lost Riley and Auggie Maya would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Girl Meets World. But please enjoy. :)

" Senator Matthews would you please hear our purposal out?" the oil company's lobbyist was pleading. They really thought if they sent a woman that could be a x rated movie star double to persuade him. Stupid people... If Jack Hunter couldn't persuade him did they really think the term sex sales would work?

"I am sorry miss but you will have to come again when you have more clothes on. By the way it is Christmas time so Merry Christmas and may Santa bring you a new 1920's bathing suit. OK?"

"But sir its Easter not Christmas?"

"I don't care please leave!"

The two were interrupted by the secretary's knocking and his head of security detail. "Agent Terminator how can I help you?" The look that passed between Agent Reed and the secretary Mary Ann made Eric nervous. Another agent came in to escort the young woman out as Mary Ann and Agent Reed went further inside. Mary Ann had tears in her eyes when her breath hitched in her throat.

"Sir..I think it would be best if you sit down. I received a phone call a few minutes ago and I don't know how to break this news to you..."

"Mary Ann you are not about to tell me my puppy died? So what has happened?" Eric for the first time in a month became very serious with the two people he became close to since winning the Senatoral race.

"Your brother Cory, his wife, and his friend Shawn was murdered this afternoon. I am so terriably sorry sir." Mary Ann was starting to let loose the tears she had been choking on trying to tell him the awful news. Out of all the Senators she had worked with Eric Matthews was the kindest of hearts. He may of been squirrley at times but that was just him. She could tell it made him happy when he could act goofy around folks. She knew just like the rest of secuirity it was all an act. The boy man was actually a bit of a genius.

"Wait there has to be some mistake. I just talked to my brother yesterday. We were making plans for Easter diner this weekend..." Eric stood up and walked to the window. "Wait what about my nich. Riley and her brother my cousin Auggie? Where are they?" He ran to Reed with fear in his eyes.

"Sir, they was able to escape unharmed but mentally scarred. Your niece and nephew are two brave kids. While the home was being taken over your sister in law was heard yelling at Riley to go number two. She grabbed Auggie and ran to her room and threw a bookcase or dresser in front of her door. They left by the fire escape, ran to Topanga's cafe where a Miss Hart called the cops after hearing the gunshots. " Agent Reed seen the look that passed through Eric's eyes.

"So she yelled out to Riley to escape through plan two even though it was going to cost her life and Cory's?" Eric said quietly as he hung his head. It happened and now he would have to follow through.

"Mary Ann can you please make the arrangements. I don't want my mom and dad to hear this from anyone but me and I want to leave as soon as possible. Also have the head maid at the mansion ready two rooms for Riley and Auggie. But also ready to guest rooms as well. I want Katy and Maya to be able to come with us if they wish." Mary Ann politely nodded before leaving the room.

"Agent Reed I need to talk to you now about what you don't know about this situation that Riley and Auggie must never learn about."

Back at Topanga's

Maya is holding on to Riley and Auggie for dear life. Katy shooed all of the customers our and closed the cafe early. This was not the time for business and she knew that Topanga would feel the same way. Katy didn't want Riley going anywhere that meant she was alone. While the cops where still close by she had them escort the four of them to the Hart apartment. Afraid of what this would do to Riley and Auggie she kept the tv off and ordered pizza to see if the teens would be able to eat. Now was not the time to cry. She had to be strong for Maya, Riley and Auggie. Though inside she was dying and wanted to mourn her love as well.

Katy and Shawn had been secretly been dating for a year now. She didn't want Maya to know until she was comfortable with the fact she knew Shawn wouldn't leave her like Kermit had. They were going to break the news to Maya tonight over dinner. Shawn had asked her to marry him last weekend when they went to the lodge. Shawn was with Cory to let him in on the big surprise and ask him to be his best man. Now it was too late, what was meant to be the happiest time in their life was shattered and it made no sense why.

Maya wanted to call Farkle, Zay and Lucas over but Riley asked her not too. She just wanted to be alone with Maya and Auggie. The sounds of the her mother's scream along with the gunshots wouldnt stop playing in her ears or her mind. Auggie finally cried himself to sleep along with Maya. Riley just laid there in the front room holding her 7 year old brother on the sleeping pallet while Maya was curled up on the other side of her. The things that happened kept replaying in her mind as just laid there staring off in to space.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Girl meets World. But please enjoy the story.**

The students were all filing into the school building for the morning sessions. Farkle and Zay walked up to Lucas at the girls lockers.

"Have either of you heard from Maya or Riley?" Farkle asked as he kept looking up and down the hall.

"No have you seen them Lucas?" Zay asked as he kept watching Yogi trying to rollerskate.

"Hey whats up with the janitor?" Zay mentions as he finally turns around to get his math book out.

"Come to mention it all the staff has been crying and sad. Even Geraldine has been very unlike her self. She looked at me and just started tearing up." Lucas said to the guys as they made it towards Mr. Matthews class room.

They took their seats and yet there was still no Mr. Matthews, Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. A man walked in with Mr. Turner. "Class I would like to have you full attention please. I don't know quite how to break this to you all.." Mr. Turner stopped and was starting to breakdown crying.

" Mr. Turner sir? What is so wrong that Mr. Matthews and Maya and Riley isn't here? Do you know where they are?" Lucas gently prodded.

Walking in Harvey looked at Mr. Turner and took over. "Kids, last night there was an incident. My Baboon, I mean Mr. Matthews along with his wife and his friend was murdered last night. "

Before Harvey or Mr. Turner could continue Lucas jumped out of his seat and ran out the classroom. Zay and Farkle stood up and looked to Mr. Turner. "Farkle Shawn Hunter was with them.. Maya, Riley and Auggie need you three. Why don't you go to them. They're over at Maya's. Class you all will have a substitue teacher for the day. School will be in session this week but all of those that wish to attend the funeral will be excused. Thank you."

After Mr. Turner was done speaking he let Zay and Farkle leave after Lucas. Lucas was already a good five minutes ahead of them. He ran all the way to Topanga's only to find it closed. Not knowing where they could be he went up to the Matthew's apartment from the fire escape. He found her sitting there staring the crime scene tape with tears running silently down her cheeks. "Riley?"

Katy had woken up from crying herself to sleep. Sure enough the kids was still asleep but Riley. She looked as though she had been awake all night. Katy let Maya and Auggie sleep while she made breakfast. With everything they were going through, she knew they needed to eat no matter how they felt. There was a knock on the door and a secret service man was standing there. As soon as the all clear was gave Eric Matthews and his parents and brother Josh walked in.

Josh walked up to the pallet where all three was sleeping. His heart broken for the kids. While Riley was still in a state of shock and wasn't speaking or talking to anyone. So to make sure that Auggie and Maya continued to sleep everyone else remained quiet. Eric picked Auggie up slowly trying not to wake him and carried him into Katy's room. Morgan had arrived a bit after the Matthews went and laid down with him. Riley was up and walking around in a daze as if she was the only one in the room. Josh slowly picked Maya up bridal style and carried her to her room setting on her bed. not one time did she stir.

Josh grabbed a light blanket off a chair in Maya's room and slowly covered her up with it. The light movement across Maya's arms woke her up with a start making her jump. When she saw that it was Josh, relief washed over her. Until she saw there was tears in his eyes. To hell with the protests he would give her in the past. "Josh? Josh!" she threw herself in his arms as he let the tears start to flow freely. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as they both wept for the ones the loved more than life itself.

While everyone was quietly talking in the apartment no one noticed Riley slipped out. She climbed out on to the fire escape and headed blindly home. When she reached her apartment the door was locked with a padlock and crime scene tape all over the door. She went out of the building and climbed the fire escape. Her window was locked on the inside and this was how Lucas found her. "Riley?" A voice so small called out to her.

"They killed her!" her voice shook violently. "They killed her, him and uncle shawn. I was a coward, instead of staying here with them I cowardly ran. I grabbed Auggie and ran like the coward I am. And you know what it cost my mom, dad and my uncle. This is all my fault. They are dead because I ran Lucas" Her voice was cracking as her body started to violently shake.

"NO! Riley this was not your fault stop saying that princess." He growled out as he opened his closed the distance between them and pulled her into his embrace. There was no way he would ever let her believe she was at fault. He held her as she cryed herself out of the pain. Her thin arms was wrapped around his waist as his were wrapped around her shoulders. They stood there like this till Zay and Farkle found them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Girl Meets World. Only the OC's. Sorry for the delay but Life happens.**

Zay and Farkle walked over to Riley and Lucas. Without another word the four friends just held each other in a group hug as they shared their grief. Riley was wanting to sneak into the apartment but the boys refused.

"Riley, you can't go in there. If you do it will contaminate the crime scene. You have to wait until they say its ok." Farkle said softly not wanting to hurt his fake wife anymore than she was hurting.

"Riley I don't think it would be wise to go in. You don't need to see that sugar." Zay tried his best to not say more than what he needed to. The poor girl is so fragile at this point anything could push her over the edge.

"But I need.." Lucas cut her off before she could finish her sentence by grabbing her and pulling her into a fierce hug. "Princess you don't have to see in there. You don't need those memories. Please let us take you back to Maya's."

Crying even harder than she was, Riley numbly nodded her head in agreement. She walked with the guys from her apartment to Mayas. They were just about to the steps to Maya's when a black van drove past them slowly. Seeing the van Riley started to started to have a flashback. She stopped dead in her tracks till she seen the van round the block. The fear in her took over to the point that she couldn't hear the guys calling her name out. The pressure of the events from last night came crashing down on her till she cracked. With in a few moment she felt that blackness take over as she welcome the endless void.

Lucas and Zay barely caught Riley before she could hit the ground. They laid her down on the ground so Lucas could position her better. Zay went on ahead of the to tell Katy they had Riley. Farkle held the door as Lucas picked Riley up bridle style with her head resting on his shoulder. When they reached the door Katy opened it and had them lay her on her bed.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Zay asked Katy and Amy Matthews after they came back out of Katy's room.

"Yes, I think the shock over the trauma is finally hitting her with the exhaustion." Amy said sadly as she was trying very hard not to break down again.

"How and where did you boys find my nich?" Eric asked as he came back into the front room.

"Eh, Mr. Turner came in to tell us that Mr. Matthews had..." by this time the tears finally hit him harder as he started to cry again.

"So Lucas took over like a shot to find Riley. He was ahead of us by a mere five minutes before we reached her." Zay replied trying to not get choked up as well.

"She was on the fire escape outside the apartment trying to get in her bay window." Lucas said grimly as before he left them to go stand in the doorway of Katy's room. Auggie was laying on the bed beside her sound asleep. Morgan had gotten up when they brought a past out Riley in. Even in her sleep she reached for her brother and him reaching for her too. He stood there for a few moments before Alan came up to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders offering comfort. Amy quietly shut Katy's door when the two men walked away. Her heart was breaking for the loss of her son and daughter in law. Shawn was also like her son and she was hurting for him as well.

Katy went to check on Maya when she hadn't heard a sound from her daughter. What she saw shocked and worried her. There laying on top of her daughter's bed was Maya and Joshua Matthews. Both had fallen asleep holding each other. Katy knew how much Maya loved the young man. Had this been any other time she may of thrown a fit and thrown the boy on his ear. However know the pain they both are going through she just quietly shut the door and left the room. Since both were fully dressed she saw no harm in what was going on. The way she seen it both were in pain and sometimes the simplest things are the best comfort. She just wondered how much heart ache they both were would have to endure.


	5. Chapter 5

Again I don't own Girl Meets World but hey I can dream :)

Everyone was interrupted from their thoughts by a knock on the door. An officer had came to check on the children. He claimed he wanted to see if Child protection services were needed to come and get Riley and Auggie.

"Over my dead body." Katy seethed at the officer in front of her. "The children are going no where with you. Besides their grandparents are here and so is their aunt and uncles. So your services, are not needed. Thank you and good day." Katy hissed lowly as she slammed the door behind the officer.

The nerve of that cop, she thought as she walked back into the living room. " Who was at the door Katy?" Morgan asked when she handed her a tissue.

"Just a door to door salesman sweety. Don't worry I sent him away." The rest of the gathering was quietly discussing the funeral arrangements when a scream came from Katy's room. Lucas beat the rest of the men to the room to see a terrified Riley sitting up screaming bloody murder in her sleep. "Riley, Riley, come on princess wake up its only a nightmare. Come on sunshine your safe its me Lucas wake up for me please?"

Slowly waking up and coming out of her terrified state Riley looked at Lucas with tears in her eyes. "Lucas?" She asked so quietly he barely heard her. "Yes Riley?" Without hesitation she pulled him into a hug holding on to him for dear life. "They killed them Lucas, they killed them and and and.."

"Sh, Sh, Sh, Sunshine. I know." Lucas tried to quiet her down while Amy and Alan looked on with grief showing in their eyes. The only person Riley was really responding to was Lucas. How was she gonna be when they broke the news to her?

Riley slowly calmed down and looked over to her side. Auggie was beside her hugging her arm crying as well. Her screams had woke him up as well. She held him as Lucas got up and let Amy and Alan come in to be with their only grandchildren.

Maya and Josh woke up with a start at the sound of the screams. Josh had been holding Maya close to his chest in his sleep. When the woke May was staring at him in disbelief. Their legs had been tangled together while his arms was wrapped around her while her head had been on his chest. It only took a few seconds for them to realize it was Riley screaming. They jumped apart and out of the bed as quickly as possible. Maya was looking at everyone and saw where they headed. She followed everyone and saw Lucas trying to calm Riley down. With everyone there Maya felt like she was intruding so she went into the living room. Farkle and Zay engulfed their friend as the fresh wave of tear broke her Hover Dam.

"How did you guys?" Maya was cut off with a simple name. Mr. Turner. With all the grief in the house no one noticed the black van circling the block.

In the black van a man answers a cell phone call wearing a police officer's uniform. "No sir I wasn't able to get access to the kids."

"Yes sir I will take care of the brats before they leave the funeral. No one will be able to connect you with any of it. I guarantee."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Girl Meets World. But I wish.**

Night before the funeral Riley was having a hard time sleeping. Her grandparents on her mothers side came and argued with her dads parents. Their arguments of the day replayed in her mind. They were fighting over where Riley and Auggie would now live. The Matthews wanted them to move to Philly, the kids wanted to stay where they were. The words were starting to get heated when Ava arrived to see Auggie. She finally convinced her mom to bring her over to the Harts apartment. The two went to the other side of the apartment and talked while everyone else argued.

"The kids need to come with us away from this town. Maybe if Topanga had been in a smaller town they would be alive." Jedidiah grumbled. A few years ago Jed and Rhianne re-married.

"I think it was not anything that could be avoided. If someone wanted to kill another they will do it no matter what town or city a person lives in." Katy replied. She didn't want Riley to go back to Philly. She wanted to have Auggie and Riley to be able to stay in the city with her and Maya.

"Look can we not fight in front of the kids?" Amy tried to calmly voice her suggestion but the pain from up coming event showed in her voice.

Riley started to say something when Lucas showed up. He was worried about her and asked if she wanted to go out for a moment. They went to stand on the fire escape. "How are you holding up?"

"I feel dead inside Lucas. I keep seeing it in my head every time I close my eyes. The way they grabbed us, threw us in a van and..." tears welled up in her eyes as she couldn't find the words to say.

Lucas went to sit down on the fire escape that went up stairs to the floor above them. He slapped his leg to signal her to come sit on his lap. She did with out hesitation. She let the tears just fall for a few moments. Lucas just held his friend. "Riley what are they arguing about?"

"Mom's parents want us to go with them, Dad's parents want us to live with them, Katy wants us to stay and Uncle Eric hasn't said a word. No matter what is said tonight it won't matter. Mom and dad already made the arrangements if they would let me in to the apartment I could prove it."

"Riley no matter what happens I want to tell you I am here for you." Lucas said lowly into her hair. His heart was already broken by the loss of the two people he thought highly of. Knowing that he might lose Riley for who knows how long broke his heart beyond recognition. "Riley I want to tell you something and I don't want to freak you out. But after what has happened this week I feel like I need to tell you something."

"Lucas I know you are in love with Maya and I know your just here right now as my friend."

"Riley, I care a lot for you after all your my friend. But I am not in love with Maya I love you."

"Lucas it's ok you don't have to lie to me because you think it's what I want to hear." Riley said softly.

"Princess Riley Dancing Sunshine Matthews. I am deeply in love with you. The thought of losing you before I told you that terrifies me. Telling you scares me to death. However I didn't want to live a moment longer without telling you." Lucas gently cupped her check to turn Riley's face so he could look in her doe brown eyes. " I mean this regardless of the crappy timing Miss Matthews. I love you to the stars and beyond forever and beyond you will always be my sunshine." Without hesitation Lucas wrapped his arms completely around her and held her. Gently he rocked her back and forth until she slowly fell asleep.

Josh noticed Riley and Lucas was gone from everyone's sight. He looked all through the apartment and couldn't find them. Maya had just gotten done taking a shower when Josh bumped into her. "Have you seen Riley? I can't find her! " Maya looked deep in his eyes and saw the fear he was trying desperately to hide. Maya was about to say she would help him when Josh pulled her into a fierce hug. "I can't lose her too Maya. I can't lose you either." Josh whispered so low he hoped she didn't hear.

"Its ok Josh. Before I went to take a shower I saw them talking on the fire escape. I'll show you where they are." Maya said quietly. She knew this had been tough on him. It was hell on her too. Riley was going through such pain with Auggie she didn't want to say much. But the pain from losing the trio was ripping her apart. She loved Cory and Topanga like a second mother and father. And Shawn was the closest to a real father she will ever know. Her real father had came around to be forgiven a while back. But she couldn't do it. He hurt her and her mother so much that she couldn't bring herself to forgive him for that pain. And now tomorrow she will be saying good-bye yet again to another father. Josh had silently nodded his head and followed her out. There on the fire escape he saw Riley cradled in Lucas's embrace sound asleep. Lucas put his finger to his mouth telling them to be quiet.

Silently Josh walked over to the two lovebirds and picked Riley up. Lucas stood up to stretch. Slowly Lucas walked over to the window and climbed back in so Josh could hand Riley off to him. Maya went back to her room and made the bed up for her. Since Auggie was barely talking to anyone either all three of the kids were staying in Maya's room. Auggie was still talking to Ava while Lucas had just laid Riley down on the pallet. He gently placed a chaste kiss to her forehead not wanting to wake his princess up. Tomorrow was going to be hell and she needed the sleep.

Maya watched on as she knew what was happening. Lucas had finally broke down and admitted his love for her best friend and sister. The way he was acting was not of some teenage puppy love induced boy. But that of a young man hurting because the love of his life was in such pain. She watched as he clasped Josh's hand and quietly talked about being at the funeral before he left.

Josh walked into Maya's room as she covered Riley up. Without thinking he mindlessly reached for her hand as they stood side by side. He then let go of her hand when he realized what was happening. In a hushed tone he said sorry and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank you all for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I don't request reviews because I don't want any of the readers to feel pressured by it. I happily accept your thoughts and constructive criticism. I am glad it is very dear to your heart. Now, without further adieu, I don't own Girl meets World. :( Please enjoy this chapter before the funeral: continued.**

Auggie and Ava was still talking. "Auggie, I am sorry that your mom and dad are gone. I know me and Topanga smack talked each other all the time. But I really did like her, she made it fun giving her a hard time."

"Really Ava? Because there were times that I thought you two hated each other."

"NO! I loved Topanga. We had a love hate kind of love for each other. With your mom I could tease her by being a smart mouth while she got annoyed a lot. If I didn't like her I wouldn't have been that way. I would of being nice and polite Miss Goody two shoes Emily Weathersby who has the hots for you!" Ava exclaimed. By now she had tears silently streaming down her face. "It was like a game her and I played. She would carry me to the door. I would say 'wee' and she would slam the door in my face. I loved every minute of it. And I know secretly she did two. She would usually be smiling like she was trying not to laugh each time. And your dad I thought was just hilarious all the time. Especially when we read that one book and he did the funny voices. I wished my parents were more like them instead of being uppity snobs."

Auggie didn't know what to say. "I don't know what's gonna happen Ava. They won't let us out of their sights. I haven't left this place since it happened, and now everyone is in there trying to decide where me and Riley are gonna live. I can't even have Mr. Googily. Ava Morganstern, it is like we have been married for 52 years! I love you and don't want to leave you. Your my best friend. Promise me what ever happens you'll always be in my life?"

"I do Auggie Doggie Matthews. I promise to always be there for you. Your my best friend too." Ava opened her arms and wrapped them around Auggie in a hug. He was hugging her back when her mom walked in and told her they had to leave. The one time her mom looked actually heartbroken for the kids. Usually she seemed like a frozen pop with the stick to far in. This time she actually seemed human.

"August, I am sorry for the loss of your parents and uncle. Do you know who will be taking you in?"

"I am not sure yet Mrs. Morganstern. They are deciding me and Riley's fate now." Auggie looked down at his shoes fighting back the tears. He was the man of the house now, and he had to be a man now. Real men don't cry he thought.

"August I know this is a really hard time for you. But I want you to feel free to write and visit Ava whenever it can be arranged. Right now it is getting late so we need to be leaving Ava."

Ava looked back at her mom and nodded her head in understanding. She walked over and hugged Auggie fiercely not wanting to let him go. Before she let go when she saw her mom had turned to leave; she kissed Auggie on the cheek. "I love you with all my heart August." She whispered it in his ear so her mom wouldn't freak out. Yeah, they are really young and shouldn't even now what real love is. However Auggie and Ava had a innocent love to them. Only time would tell if they would actually be together when they were full grown adults. However in their young hearts their love was pure and true. Regardless of what others thought or said. Auggie will always be the love of Ava's life.

Auggie waited for them to leave before he broke down and let all the pain out. While Riley had been blaming herself for the deaths of their parents, Auggie had done the same. He was blaming his self for wanting to go to that store when the girls were ready to leave. He thought had he had said ok and went home like his sister wanted everything would be back to normal. He couldn't hold back the floods of tears anymore. He was sitting in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest crying when Morgan found him. Sitting down beside him Morgan draped an arm around the little boys shoulders. When he looked up at her she was crying too. He jumped up and sat on his aunts lap as she cradled him some what while they shared their grief together.

Josh was feeling suffocated by all the emotions and thoughts running through his head. How could he say that to Maya. She had enough on her plate. What was killing him even more was seeing the pain in her beautiful blue eyes. He just wanted to get lost in her blue eyes and stay there for eternity. Yet in his mind he was to old for her. He was leaving for college soon. What about when she gets to go to prom and they won't let him attend because of his age. Or when other guys ask her out and he would be away to college. Did she really think if they dated she would be able to wait for him? Nope he didn't want to do that to her. She needed to be able to live life and be with someone her own age. Someone that can be able to take her out to the school dances. Someone her own age that she don't have to wait for to do things with. He loved her too much to put her through that. Even if that meant missing and losing her to another guy.

He was so preoccupied with his pain and thoughts he had no idea he was being followed. He was roughly shoved into the alley way all of sudden and thrown against the brick wall. "Do as I say and you won't die." The voice said sounding demonic.

"Look my wallet is in my back pocket. I only have $20 in cash on me. Take it its yours. Just please don't shoot me."

"I don't want your money you dumbo. Listen to me good I only have a few minutes." The man pressing Josh up against the wall said.

Josh stiffened up and nodded his head in agreement. "Good boy. Now listen carefully. You need to get the Matthews kids and the Hart women out of town now. There is a hit out on the girl and the Hart woman because the saw the hit man. They also will kill anyone in the way. They are planning do the hit at the funeral. I mean it, if you don't their blood is on your hands."

"Who, who, wants them dead? Can you tell me that?" Josh asked as his voice cracked a little.

"Don't trust the 25th. They have spies on his payroll. Have the gov investigate the last 10 cases she defended. That's all I can say. Wait 5 minutes after I leave and then go straight back to the apartment. Get them out of town without being seen or else. Don't turn around until I gone either." He shoved Josh hard into the wall before leaving. Josh waited the five minutes before running all the way back to the apartment. He refused to lose another family member again, especially Maya.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it has been a long time I hope this Chapter makes ya want to review. ;)

Sadly I don't own Girl Meets World.

Josh made it back to the Harts in record breaking time. As he slowed down to catch his breath he saw a patrol car from the 25th sitting in front of the building slowly to appear normal he walked in. The entire time his heart was beating wildly in his chest. As he walked in everyone looked like they were stressed out and a lot of tears and words being thrown around. What had he missed?

He grabbed his father and brother's hands and pulled them in to a bedroom. Seeing stereo on the shelf he turned the Sabrina Carpenter CD on and turned the volume up. He looked out the window and saw the window being watched by the 25th. Closing the shades so they couldn't be seen.

"What the heaven is going on Josh?" Allan asked as he watched his son acting paranoid in his thoughts.

"I was jumped by a man in the alley as I was out walking. The guy said that the people that killed them know Riles and Katie saw him. If we don't get them out of town now they are going to snipe the funeral."

"Is the cops outside still?"

"Yeah but..there is a problem"

"What all we have to do is go tell them the latest threat." Allan said while Eric sat back and just listened. Allan started for the bedroom door when Josh stopped him.

"We can't trust them. They are the 25th and the man said they were on these peoples payroll. He said Eric needs to have the last cases Topanga worked on investigated. He will find the people starting there."

"Dad you know what this means don't you?" Eric said after listening to everything Josh just spewed out. "It means this threat is deeper than you and Topanga's mom and dad want to admit. Riley and Auggie along with Katie and Maya are in grave danger. Only one of two things can happen. They either go into Witness Protection or they live with me where I have Security in place round the clock."

There was a knock on the door and Katie was wanting to know what was going on. The men let her in and shut the door quickly behind her. Now that they knew her life was in danger they had to tell her. There was no beating around the bush when Josh blurted out everything he knew.

"So because of all this Maya and I's life is now in danger?"

"Yes but you have a choice to make Katie."

"And what is that Eric?" Tears was welling up in her eyes. This couldn't be happening to her family. Her mother had just passed away about three months ago and now this was going to rock Maya's world even more.

Alan spoke up before Eric. "Eric was telling us that you and Maya could either go into witness protection or..."

"Or? Or? Or what let the bastards come kill us for something we don't even know?"

"Or you come and live with me at the governors mansion. Only for you and Maya to do so without rousing suspicions we would have to get married on paper."

"What! Are you out of your clown brain!"

Josh walked up to Katie and hugged the hysterical woman. "Look this is the only options we have. Either you and Maya join the family and be at the governors mansion or go into witness protection. If you go into witness protection then we have to fake your deaths. And pretend you are dead to the world.

Eric calmly said as Katie looked past Josh's shoulder. "This can't be happening! Me and Shawn just got engaged! We were going to tell Maya the night he was killed!" Tears started pouring down her face as Josh let the woman sit down on the bed. Leaning over her knees she tried slowing down her breathing taking slow deep breaths. The stress finally broke her down into having a anxiety attack. Alan and Josh quietly left the room while Eric peeked outside the window. Eric had now became a serious person and not the happy go lucky man he normally was.

After Katie calmed down she looked at Eric and asked "are you sure this is the only way to protect the kids?"

"Katie I am sorry. Cory and Topanga knew this was a possibility. That is why Topanga had the papers drawn up giving me sole custody of the kids should anything happen to her and Cory. However I know for a fact not just politically but if you move into the Mansion with me un married the state will crucify us. So I am proposing to you Katherine Hart will you please marry me for your safety along with Maya's?

"On paper only correct?"

"Yes on paper only. I'll make sure you have your own bedroom and nothing between us will happen. This is so I can protect you and Maya for Shawn. Shawn was like my annoying little brother and I want to do what is right by him. He loved you dearly and I can't let you go without any protection.

"To protect Maya I will."

"Ok I have things in place at the mansion already and a judge has already back tracked the paperwork to make it less obvious that this is a marriage of convenience."

"Sounds like you had this figured out for a long time Governor Matthews." Kate said a little coldly as she ran her hands through her hair before hugging herself as she stood up. She was feeling chilled to the bone and suddenly sick to her stomach from the current turn of events.

"Listen, this is only temporary and I promise it is just to keep you safe for Shawn."

Kate stood up and saw the look in Eric's eyes as he was standing before her. There was a determination there she never saw there before. He was drop dead serious and she silently nodded her head yes as Eric wrapped his arms around her. Silently they both let their tears fall to the ground never knowing the door cracked open and two blue eyes filled with pain to watching the hug unfold.

Maya ran to her room after slamming the door shut. How could her mother betray Shawn like this! She cried herself to sleep that night. The funerals were tomorrow and it was going to be the start to a whole new hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Girl Meets World.

The sky was dark and rainy as the gang prepared to say good-bye. Auggie was clinging to Riley as she walked stone faced through the hall way into the church. The cathedral was holding all three caskets in a semi circle. Pictures of Cory and Topanga from their child hood to the present was on the boards along with Shawn's. Riley sat down with Auggie beside her and The Matthews on her left. Surprisingly Eric had organized a beautifully tasteful service for all three. It was something he felt that the trio would want.

Jack and Rachel walked in with Katy. Maya was very cold and distant to Katy that morning. When Katy went to ask Maya if she was hungry Maya stared her down and walked away hugging herself. Katy could not understand what was going on. Josh came in and sat with Maya with Jack between her and Katy. The look in Maya's eyes froze Katy to her core and made her feel so alone with Shawn gone. Rachel sat at the end of the pew holding who would had been her sister in law.

The priest began the service with a prayer. Mr. Turner, Mr. Feeney and Harper all said a few words and stories of how they meet the three. Then Harvey stood up choking back tears as he sang Old Rugged Cross. The whole school was in attendance as they had left standing room only to say goodbye to the most loved trio. The entire time Riley just sat there staring off into space while everyone was slowly walking up and saying their goodbyes.

The family was slowly walking out of the church after the caskets had been loaded into the hearses. Just as they started to load into the vehicles shots rang out into the crowd. One of the bullets hit Rachel Hunter in the chest killing her instantly. Another bullet meant for Katy hit Jack in between they eyes as he pushed Katy out of the way. In the chaos Riley just stood there stone faced watching the street. Lucas knocked her over and laid on top of her not realizing she had been shot in the shoulder. When the smoke cleared it was clear to see nothing was going to be the same again for any of the families.

Alan and Amy were dead laying on top of Auggie shielding him. Jack and Rachel were gone after protecting Katy. Josh had protected Maya but both were fine. When the all clear was gave Lucas looked down at Riley and started to panic. Blood was seeping out on the ground as Riley just stared up into the sky. Lucas started screaming for her to snap out of it and didn't get a response out of her. Medics arrived quickly and loaded Riley up in the Ambulance while the police scoured all over the place. What was suppose to be a peaceful family good bye turned into a nasty bloodshed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I know it seems that I am taking Riley down a rabbit hole of darkness. Hang in there all of you that love this story. I am making a sequel to this and possibly turning it into a trilogy. It just depends. A heads up though, things are not the way they seem. There will be a lot that will affect Maya, Josh and Lucas.

To all that review thank you and please keep reviewing. Seriously please do leave me your thoughts.

I don't own Girl Meets World.

Chaos reigned all over the church. The terror filled screams rented the air as police and first responders raced all over trying to sort out the wounded. Jack and Rachel's bodies had been chalked and photographed before they were removed. Katy was in a frozen shocked state of mind while Maya was trying to be strong for Josh. Josh and Eric both lost their parents with Riley being rushed into the hospital. Lucas refused to leave Riley's side.

"We have a female patient shot in the upper left part of her chest. Bp is 100/60 and falling..." The sound of the paramedic talking to the dispatcher droned on as Lucas sat still holding Riley's hand praying for her. The only sound that broke through Luca's thoughts was the heart monitor slowing down along with her breathing getting shallow. "NO! NO! RILES!"

"CLEAR" The Paramedic yelled at Lucas as he shocked Riley in the Ambulance as he tried to stabilize her. The finally reached the Hospital and his dad was waiting for him. Lucas watched in stunned silence as they ran Riley into emergency surgery. Lucas's dad placed his hand on his son's shoulder and lightly squeezed. Tears was rolling down Luca's face as he stood there in the waiting room not realizing how he got from there to inside. Zay and Farkle along with rest of the gang had filled up the waiting room while Lucas just stood there. He was oblivious to the world around him as he stared at the doors to the operating room. Lucas was praying to God what ever the cost to him he would gladly pay it for her to live.

Maya sat with Josh and cried her heart out with him. She couldn't handle going to the hospital and neither could Josh. He had just lost his parents leaving him and Eric with a niece and nephew to now take care of. How in one day could half of his family be wiped out with a single shot. He warned Eric and yet it didn't work. Now that half of his family was gone he couldn't hide anymore. If he lost Maya he might as well die in his soul. Maya and Josh were all alone in Katy's home at the moment. Both seemed to know what the other needed and wanted. One kiss was all it took for Josh's will power to become un done. Hoisting Maya up as she wrapped her legs around his waist he carried her into her room never breaking the kiss. All the two of them cared about was they needed one moment. One moment to say I love you and only you without talking at all. The world will be barking at the door for them when they wake up after making love to each other. But just for right now, right now was all that matter to them before all hell breaks loose on them to cause them even more heart ache.

After seeing that the arrangements were made for Jack, Rachel, and his mom and dad were made with the coroner Eric made his way to the waiting room. The doctor said that he needed to speak to the guardian of Riley in regards to her progress. Jedidiah and his wife started to come forward when Eric walked up and took over. The hatred that burned in Jedidiah's eyes was shining. Unshed tears by Auggie and Ava as they sat beside his Grandma were starting to fall. Auggie didn't want to loose Riley and it seemed that all that his elders could do was fight right now.

Eric's face was ashen as he walked into the waiting room. All the eyes of Riley's friends and family was staring at him and rapt silence. Tears fell like rain as Lucas ran towards the operating room. Eric grabbed him and held him with Zay and Farkles help. At this moment no one would be the same after hearing that Riley just left them.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so far I have not seen a single review on the last chapter. Not even a flamer. Not trying to complain but I was hoping at least one person would had said something. Anyway, maybe this next chapter will explain something. I don't own Girl meets World.

Maya just got dressed after showering as she sat on her bed combing out her wet hair. She was thinking about what happened and how her mother agreed to marry Senator Matthews. She couldn't even bring her to call him Eric. She was so angry that her mother would agree to it, Shawn wasn't even cold and in the ground yet. Afraid what the others would think and suspect Josh had also decided to take a shower before they went to the hospital. When he came out of the bathroom, Maya had finished her hair and was placing clean sheets on her bed while she silently cried.

"Maya I love you more than you will ever know." Josh started to say before she cut him off.

"Josh before you say anything you have to know something. We will never be able to be together, it won't be allowed by any means." it was all she could do to not fully cry at this moment.

"I don't understand. I love you why can't we make it work? I don't give a damn about the three years. You are right three years, to hell with the three years. " Josh had finally admitted what she was hoping he would one day realize.

"Your going to find out soon enough you might as well hear it now." Maya sighed heavily as she turned around to face him. "Senator Matthews purposed to my Mother last night. And my mother accepted." the words tasted sour on her tongue as she said them. How could her mom betray Shawn like this. Did she not love him as much as she claimed?

"WHAT!"

"Yeah that is what I thought of last night when you heard me crying. I know you heard me last night and that was why you came into the room when everyone was asleep. Thank you by the way. It felt good to have you hold me like that. I actually felt safe last night."

Josh walked over and sat on the bed beside Maya. They finally let go and loved each other. To hell with right or wrong, all that mattered earlier was that they loved each other and needed one moment of peace. Josh knew he took Maya's virginity and that she was his first as well. "I don't care Maya if they get married or not. I love you and I want a future with you."

"Josh! Don't say that! Don't you see? My mom is going to marry your brother. That means while your brother is married to my mom you really be Uncle BOING! You will be my step uncle Josh. And I am pretty sure if we were to make it work it would be called incest Josh. I maybe wrong but not only would that be considered gross, but its a crime Josh. I am going to go and get the day after pill and take it. We wasn't careful and if I was to end up pregnant you know we will have a lot to explain." Maya was thinking of a million things at once and trying to protect them when her mother walked in the door.

"Maya, Josh, can you please come in the front room for a moment we need to talk." Katy didn't want to do this. It broke her heart to tell her daughter what was to come and there was nothing that she could do. The impending heartbreak was going to rock Maya's world even more than she wanted.

"Right now mom, I don't want to say anything to you. I need to go to the hospital and see Riley."

"Maya" Katy's voice was breaking and has she was crying she reached out and grabbed Maya as she tried to walk past her mom. "That's what I want to talk to you about before they bring Auggie back here. Riley's gone. Baby she lost too much blood..."

"NOOOOO! Your lying and I hate you! ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO DO IS LIE! YOU SAID YOU LOVED SHAWN AND YET YOUR GONNA MARRY ERIC MATTHEWS! DAD LEFT AND YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT WHY FOR YEARS! SHE IS NOT GONE SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" Maya was screaming and crying hysterically. Katy tried to get close to her and hold her only to be pushed away. Josh opened his arms as Maya ran to him and cried into his chest.

"Maya I..." Katy stuttered when Josh glared at her.

"Don't Ms. Hart. I think anymore news out of you can wait." Josh said icily as he held who should be his girlfriend in his arms as they both cried their hearts out. Not only did Maya just lost the future for themselves, but they also lost Riley.

Topanga's parents watched as Auggie was struggling to grasp the reality of what was happening. They decided they were going to fight for custody of Auggie and take him out of this environment. Now after losing Topanga and Riley they refused to lose Auggie. Jedidiah walked up to Eric and roughly grabbed him by the arm to pull him into a empty waiting room. "We are taking Auggie and leaving the state. I dare you to try and stop us. Because after we bury Riley we are taking Auggie away from this shit hole of a state."

A very stone cold Eric Matthews looked at Topanga's father. A determination in his eye to do everything in his power not to deck the man was shining brightly. "Jedidiah let me tell you something and you better damn well listen. This that happened today is just a start. I am a flipping Senator and have round the clock security details at my home. Do you? The police couldn't protect us at my brother and your daughter's funeral. How they hell you think you are going to protect August at your home? I don't want to hurt you but this is the way its going to be so be it." Reaching into his breast pocket he pulled out papers and a letter. "Topanga took measures in the event this happened. She made me sole guardian over August and Riley in the event of her death. She knew you would want to fight me for custody so here is the letter she wrote you and your wife. I am sorry you don't agree with me that August's best chance is to be with me."

"GO TO HELL MATTHEWS. If it hadn't been for your brother I would still have my daughter and grand daughter."

"No. You listen to me you son of a bitch." Snapping Eric grabbed Jedidiah by the front of his shirt and pinned him up against the wall. "You think your the only one that lost? First Riley and Auggie lost their parents and Shawn. Then in one day not only did we all lose Cory, Topanga and Shawn; We lost Jack, Rachel, Mom and Dad, and now my niece. So before you get all sanctimonious, stop and think about how much Auggie has lost. He lost two granparents, his parents and now his sister. I am sorry your hurting." Eric backed away from him and walked to the door. "But we are all hurting right now. And damn it I am going to protect all my family no matter what you think about me. I love my nephew and like my little sister wanted. He stays with me, and you can go to hell. Challenge me on this and you will lose all." With that he walked out of the waiting room. Walked over to Lucas and Mr. Friar, to check on them. About that time the doctor after cleaning up came up and asked to see Eric.

The doctor and another woman in scrubs came with Eric into one of the rooms. "Your niece lost a lot of blood Mr. Matthews. But she pulled through just fine. We listed her under the name Echo Adamson. She is in a medically induced coma to prevent her from moving to much and to let her rest. I don't think there will be any permanent damage to the motor skills of her shoulder. I believe she will make a full recovery."

"Thank you for saving her life. Will you be able to move her into a private room? I will cover all the costs." Eric had just breathed a sigh of relief that Riley was ok and will be surviving.

"Actually Sen. Matthews" the woman in scrubs started. "From this moment on Echo Adamson will be moved to another hospital at Quantico. With her being the one witness that can dead on identify your family's killers we have to let them think Riley Matthews really did die."

"Are you going to let her be with Topanga, Cory, and Shawn? I mean seriously how long do you think this will work?" Eric had snapped more than he wanted. "Honestly Agent Skylar, you are now placing four of my family members in Witness Protection at the cost of two of my friends and my mom and dad. When is it going to be enough to arrest this person your after?"

"I am deeply sorry for the lose of your parents and for the loss of Agent Jack Hunter and Rachel Hunter. They knew the risk of working this case undercover. They were damn good US Marshals and their deaths will not be ignored." Agent Skylar stood up and started towards the door. "I will be the one that protects Riley from here on out. When she leaves Quantico she will be living with me. I am sorry you won't be able to say good bye or see her in close contact after this. By the way I am truly sorry for your loss." Before she walked out she looked Eric in the eyes while tears ran down her face.

Eric turned back to the doctor with a questionable look on his face. "Agent Skylar just lost her sister today. Its been a emotional day for all involved Sen. Matthews. Please try to understand." With that the doctor raised up to walk out.

"Excuse me doctor but who was her sister?"

"Agent Rachel Hunter."


	12. Chapter 12

I only own my oc's not Girl meets world. Please leave me a review on what you think of the story.

When Lucas, Zay, and Mr. Friar returned home, Lucas completely broke down. Lucas went completely ballistic and destroyed half of his room. The few things he didn't break was the pictures of him, riley and the gang. Zay finally got him to stop collapsing onto the floor in a heap sobbing. It had only been a few hours since they left the hospital. When Lucas numbly went to take a shower, Zay started to clean the room up. He had been staying with Lucas and his family for a few months now. His dad was deployed from Garrison Fort Hamilton. Until the end of the deployment Zay was to be with the Friars. Zay missed his family in Texas, yet he loved being here with his new family.

Riley and the rest of Lucas's friends had become his new family. She embraced him as one of their own easily. Riley reminded Zay of a girl he absolutely adored and loved in Texas. Hailey Annabelle Friar, only problem was other than his moving was her father. Lucas never knew that Zay was in love with his cousin. He thought that if he was missing anyone it would be Vanessa. Only problem with Vanessa was that she needed someone to help her cover for her. Vanessa was a lesbian and her mother was highly against it. So to seem like she was straight Zay played his part. Hailey and Zay was seeing each other on the down low because of her father. Somehow her father found out about them. Hailey never knew the day Zay left he heard her prayer for his safety. After losing Riley, he couldn't let Hailey torture herself with the unknown anymore. It was too cruel and he loved her more than she knew. He pulled his phone out and looked at his screen saver. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a half ponytail. Those amazing hazel eyes of her shined with mirth that day. They had a picnic and was sitting in the park in a hidden spot. That was where he found her praying and crying her heart out when he left. Not hearing her melodic voice was killing him. Blocking his number he dialed her cell phone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hailey its me. Don't say my name out loud and when I am finished if your dad is in the room act like I dialed the wrong number. I know you love me as much as I love you. I hope someday when things change I will be with you and we both will be happy. Until that day comes I'll stay safe and you do the same. I don't hate you and I know what you did was to protect me. Please take care of yourself. I love you sugar. And always will."

"I am sorry my good sir. You miscalled this number. I am sir your lady will understand why you will be late. Please have a good life I mean good night sir."

"I love you Hailey. Goodbye for now. " Zay hung up quickly. Lucas walked back into the room looking like a zombie. Without a word he grabbed a hoodie Riley got him for his birthday and curled up hugging it tightly. Zay laid down in his army cot after turning out the lights. Both just laid there thinking of nothing but sleep that will elude them.

Eric took his time getting to Katy's apartment. Auggie went and stayed the night with Ava. Mrs. Morganstern said he could stay there since he didn't want to be around anyone but Ava. When he walked in the door Eric got the coldest feeling in the world. Josh and Maya gave him go to hell looks and walked out of the front room. Barricading themselves in Maya's room. Katy was crying her eyes out and wouldn't talk to him. She locked herself in her room and didn't come out until the morning. Eric laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling. All he was doing was protecting his family. Who knew protecting his family would do nothing but cost him everyone of his family.

The next day, Eric was in the kitchen making coffee for Katy. She came out of her room and was just sitting at the table. Eric's resolve to end this silence was growing more and more. He couldn't tell the truth but he wasn't gonna lie about all to them. It was very obvious to him that Maya and Josh knew about the purposal. That was evident from the look he got from his brother. He made his mothers french toast and yelled for the teens. Telling them that they would not be holding a funeral for Riley and his parents was going to be hard.

Josh and Maya came out of her room in the same clothes as yesterday. However how enraged they still looked was about to get worse. "Mom, Dad, Riley along with Rachel and Jack are being cremated." He said calmly as he ate his French toast. Eric heard Josh and Maya's forks clank as the hit the table.

"Who the HELL do you think your are ERIC! What makes you think now that mom and dad are gone what you says goes. Do you even know what they would want. Riley do you think she would want to have her body burned to ash as well? When was you going to tell us about these arrangements huh? Better yet why don't you tell me why you purposed to my girlfriend's mother the night before we buried our brother and sister?"

Eric calmly kept his rage undercontrol. They had lost to many and now it was falling apart. Throwing his plate down in the sink after getting up he turned around to see the youngest Matthew sibling seething. With a steady low voice he spoke softly to all in the room. "I am doing the best that I can to protect the ones I consider family for my family. We tried to keep them safe! Now the only one left is Auggie, you me and Morgan. Morgan loves you and us. But to protect her I sent her home. Auggie and you are now my responsibility. Maya and Katy are my responsibility too. That is why I purposed to your mom Maya." Eric took a breathe as he looked Maya in the eyes with a steady pained filled look. "In less than what a week? Lets recap who we lost. Topanga, Shawn, Corey, Riley, Jack, Rachel and lets not forget Mom and Dad. Do you think I want to lose anyone else? Who wants to walk out there to day to put our parents, niece, and my best friends in the ground to be target practice? Any takers? Because if we have another funeral that is exactly what you will become. I refused to be a target or to allow you and your mom to be targets thanks to the killers. Your mom will have her private bedroom along with this marriage just being on paper Maya. I have to be married to protect you all. If I don't? Then guess what happens, next election year I will loose and one of the perks of having armed security to keep you all safe will be gone. So Maya yes I took away your happiness for now. Josh you two are now neice and uncle when the marriage becomes official. When it does you will not be able to see each other as a couple until this is resolved."

"What if we refuse? We can run away and get married before you two do. Then it wouldn't be able to prevent us from being married." Maya growled.

"You want options fine, I'll give you options. Bullet to the head? or Witness protection? You pick. "

"Eric!" Katy shouted.

"No Katy she needs to know. Those are your options. You walk out that door and the ones gunning for Riley and Auggie have a bulls eye painted on your forehead."

"Dude thats enough. Don't you think your being extreme bro."

"Extreme? You want to know extreme. Having to marry the fiance of a man you considered a little brother to keep her safe for him. To hear people crying because of the pain and not being able to prevent it" Tears were forming in his eyes. "Saying goodbye to your parents and nich in a morgue in the hospital knowing they are being treated like they don't exist to protect others. Seeing your best friend and the woman you pined for from a distance being gunned down and not able to protect them is extreme. Me trying to yell some sense into your teenage skulls is pathetic. Katy, the minister will be here in a few hours. I need some air." With that he stood up and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Getting a little discouraged folks. I don't own Girl meets world characters only my OC's. Please review. :[

Maya looked back and forth from Eric's retreating form to her mother. Katy held her head down and was crying even harder. "Mom what did Eric mean by fiancee'?"

Snapping her head up she looked into Maya's blue eyes. He really did let the cat out of the bag. "Sweetheart, I have something to explain. The night before Shawn was murdered. When we went out for diner...SSSShawn purposed to me and I said yes. We really were gonna tell you. We had this big dinner planned and was going to surprise you. " Katy stood up and walked into her room. She reached into her dresser pulling out the engagement ring Shawn bought for her. She turned around to see that Maya had followed her. She handed the box to Maya for her to see the beautiful marquee cut solitare. Maya covered her mouth and teared up crying. She snapped it shut and handed it to her mom not speaking to her. Then Katy pulled out an envolope and handed to the young girl. Inside was a picture framed of the three of them at her birthday party when she was gave the locket. Maya turned over the frame and started choking up crying. She pushed it into her mothers hands and ran to her room.

Josh reached for the picture frame. Katy sat on the bed in silence just staring off into space. On the back of the frame was the following inscription. "To the one girl that will always have my heart. No matter what happens you'll always be my daughter. Maya Penelope Hart would you allow me the pleasure of becoming your father? With all our love Shawn and Mom"

Josh mumbled he was sorry as he carried the photo frame into Maya's room. He sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her back while she cried. She rolled over onto her back and looked at the sadness in his eyes. With a gentle tug, Maya pulled Josh down onto the bed. He kicked his shoes off and they just laid there in silence. Resting her head in the crook of Josh's shoulder she cried for all the things that would have been and would never be.

Eric walked for a long time until he stopped in front of Corey and Topanga's apartment building. He was finally allowed to go back in by the police. This was absolutely killing him. He walked around the apartment remembering everything of their lives there. He walked into Topanga's office and started looking where she had once told him to look. Hidden into a secret compartment of her desk where the files of the last cases. Knowing who it was trying to kill them and being able to prove it was two different things. His body guard placed them in a box along with a few other things. It was getting time for him to get married. Walking into Auggie's room he picked up Mr. Googily and a few other things he would want immediately. He had already made arrangements for the rest of their things. The movers were coming to pack all of it up in a day or two. After that it would be moved to a storage center in Indianapolis, Indiana. It would then be moved to the safe house except for the all the photos and anything that would directly connect them to their life here in New York.

He walked out and went up to Mrs. Morganstern's home to pick up Auggie. Auggie was holding onto Ava for dear life when they hugged goodbye. "Mrs. Morganstern thank you for the kindness you showed our family. You and Ava are welcome in the mansion at anytime. Also when things calm down would you and Ava like to come and spend the weekend every once in a while. Since Auggie and Ava are so close I would hate for their friendship to suffer for it." Eric said gently as the two children were trying to be brave while saying goodbye.

"I think that would be okay. Maybe during the next holiday when school has some time off. How about that kids?" The kids screamed yes and all but jumped on Eric hugging and thanking him. "Auggie?"

"Yes Ava?"

"Promise me you wont forget me." Ava said tearfully.

"Ava, I have been married to you for 52 years! I don't ever plan on leaving you behind. Just watch we will be married as soon as we both graduate from college. I promise. Your my best friend and I love you." Auggie said as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Auggie. But Auggie?"

"Yes?"

"I CANT BREATHE!"

"Oops. my bad." Auggie released her. Both were crying as Eric, Auggie and the security guard left the Morganstern's apartment. When they arrived to Katy and Maya's place the minister was there. Auggie looked at everyone in confusion. Katy was in a nice simple white sundress, Maya was in a sage green tea length dress, and Josh was dressed in his sunday best dress suit. Eric kneeled down beside Auggie to try and explain.

"Auggie, I need to explain something and you cant repeat this to anyone ok? Can you keep it a secret? This is one you can't tell anyone not even Ava ever."

"But secrets are bad. Mommy always said that its not good to keep a secret."

Eric stood up walked over to the couch and pulled Auggie on to his lap. "She is right Auggie. There are some secrets you shouldn't keep. But this is one that you have to keep ok?" Auggie nodded his head and waited for Eric to continue. "Ok, well what is happening is Me and Katy are going to get married. Maya is going to be your new cousin and sorta like a big sister to you." Eric was fighting back his tears while trying to explain what he could to Auggie."

"Is this because of the bad people that is hurting our family?"

"Yes, Auggie it is.

Auggie thought for a moment and looked at his Uncle Eric. "Does this mean that I am going to be living with you? Along with Uncle Josh and Maya?" Eric numbly nodded his head as he kept his head down. No matter how young Auggie is to Eric he seemed older all the time. Where does a little boy like him always come up with mature decision making in times like this? "Ok, I won't tell why. What do I do now to help?" Eric ruffled his hair saying nothing and gave a small saddened face a tiny hint of a smile. The minister came in, they said their 'vows' and Eric gave Katy a chaste kiss on the cheek. The two took some publicity photos as a family by one of the armed service men. The photos were going to be released in a few months when everything died down. With nothing more keeping the five now in the village; the girls packed their bags and boxes. In the morning all of them would be starting a new life at the Senators Mansion.

Right before they went to bed, a limo that Minkus owns pulled up in front. Stuart Minkus, Farkle, Isadora and Zay and Lucas stepped out. Stuart knew more than what folks realized on what was going on. He had his own people investigating into the love of his life's death as well. With Riley and Amy and Alan now gone, he took it on himself to watch out for the gangs safety. From now on none of them would be walking to school or riding the subway with out an armed escort. None of the boys or Smackle could believe what had took place. The gang joined Isadora in hugging Maya after she surprizingly initiated the group hug. She could hear what she thought was Riley's laughter in the air. It took Lucas sometime to accept the fact that there would be no funeral for the other fallen. After one last good bye the gang climbed back into the protected limo and left. The next morning was going to be a whole new ball of wax.

At a safe house in Elkheart, Indiana, Corey, Topanga and Shawn paced back in forth. The dingy motel suite was closing in on them. The lies that all of this brought around the young trio was driving them insane. "I feel like a cornered wounded animal." Shawn muttered as he flopped back on his bed.

"I know man. Its like they knew what we knew and came to fire the first shot before being caught." Cory softly replied as he tried to rub Topanga's shoulders. The wait for news of their families well being was killing them. Finally a knock at their door came breaking the silence deafening the room. The news that they would not get to see their families as soon as they like is about to rock all three's world.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews and please keep them up. I am planning a sequel to this that goes into the future. Will you please leave a review letting me know how many would like to read it?

Thanks again and also I don't own GMW only my OC's and the plot.

United States Marshal Alexander Montgomery sat in his office looking at the report United States Marshal Skylar submitted. All efforts to secure and protect the staged funerals of Shawn Hunter, Corey Matthews and Topanga Lawrence Matthews was blotched. The inside man of the investigation tried to warn them early before the funeral what was to happen through the youngest Matthew's sibling. However all attempts of safety was compromised and the end result was the following. Mr. Alan Matthews and wife Amy, along with Jack and Rachel Hunter shot and killed. Due to the massive target on Riley Matthew's head, Agent Skylar had no choice to stage her 'death' as well. Plans were as follows as of yet.

The Matthews along with their friend Shawn Hunter were currently staying in Elkheart, Indiana. Since no one knew a soul in Indiana it was the best place on a spur of the moment to place them. After the excitement died down the three would be moved to Indianapolis Indiana. Where they would be staged as a normal married couple living with the husband's brother. Riley would be moved to Quantico, Virginia and be under the care of U.S. Marshal Skylar. Everything else had went as planned except for the life of Josh Matthews being thrown into the mix. However that complication was not as bad as the one before him. Telling the ones in the motel room what was going on.

US. Marshal Montgomery gently rapped on the door of the motel room. He looked around watching every which way to ensure no one was following him. Corey was the first to answer the door. Stepping aside the U.S. Marshal quickly entered and shut the door. The next few moments to say the lest would be rough. "Marshal Montgomery is it safe now? Can we come out of hiding?" Topanga hoped there would be a yes to all this.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and Mr. Hunter please sit. I came this afternoon to give you an status update and some news on the welfare of your families." The sound of tiredness resonated in his grim voice and stature. The trio instantly became on edge and looked at each other nervously. Silently they noded their heads allowing him to continue without hesitation.

"First of all. I am sorry that the FBI investigation into the death threats you received Mrs. Matthews has turned into this. As you remember the Undercover FBI agent that was at first going to help in staging your death was murdered. Their partner after finding out the hit that was put out on you was moved up did his best to protect you. He staged the crime scene at your apartment. After your daughter and son made it safely out the window. They did as they were trained and went straight to your bakery into the arms of Katy and May Hart. The shots she heard was him taking out the ones holding you hostage."

"Right, he came in and shot the assailant that was preparing to kill Corey. So that guy is your informant?" Shawn interrupted making sure he understood.

"Correct sir. The plan was that you would be here while we faked your deaths long enough to finish gathering the evidence to arrest the big guy in charge."

"Okay so that means we can go home now right?" Corey said speaking up. The Marshal bowed his head taking a deep breath. "What are you not telling us?"

"The plan although blotched pulling you in Mr. Hunter, was still going smooth until the night before your 'funeral.' The undercover agent found out that the big boss had spies in the 25th precent and knew that Riley saw our agents face. To maintain the agents cover, he did the best he could to get a message to us. The 25th precent dirty cops helped orchestrate an assassination hit on your kids. When they failed to get the kids away from the Hart residence." Topanga to a sharp intake of air covering her mouth. Corey moved behind her taking her in his arms while they sat on the bed. Shawn just stared at the man in the room.

"Until we get the evidence back to prove the big man the undercover agent has to stay in. He found out about the hit and gave your brother Josh a message to give us. Informing us that the safety of the funeral had been compromised. I am sad to say that due to last minute changes we did not anticipate the full plan. Our helpers was only told part of the plan. He didn't know of the sniper that was to hide on the roof across the street. At first it was to be a staged drive by to appear like it was a gang induction passage. Shots were fired at your families." Marshal Montgomery stopped hearing the gasp.

"Oh my God!" Topanga whispered as Shawn and Corey sat there in stone silence.

"I am truly sorry to have to inform you of the loss of FBI agents Jack and Rachel Hunter, Mr. Alan Matthews and Mrs. Amy Matthews. Your son is fine and in the care of U.S. Senator Eric Matthews along with Josh Matthews. With what has happened Senator Matthews activated the back up plan as you two had made six months ago. However, there is now the Harts involved. So please be prepared in a few months you will see wedding pictures in the paper regarding a on paper union of the Senator and Miss Hart. I am sorry Mr. Hunter but this was the only way we can ensure the safety of your family."

"You mean what is left of my family." Shawn hissed out.

"Wait a minute. Riley. What happened to Riley!" The desperation dripped from every word Topanga cried out while Corey sat still in shock. The news of the loss of his parents was hitting him hard. Tears were falling silently from the trio.

"A bullet hit Riley in the shoulder causing her to be rushed into emergency surgery. Riley is the main target since she saw your shooter's face more than Auggie. To prevent the attacker from going further after Auggie we had to think fast. So Riley is now in protective custody and being moved once the hospital deems it safe for her to moved."

"So your saying not only did my best friend lose his brother and sister in law, I lost my parents, you have the world thinking my daughter is dead too? What are you thinking. Did you ever consider what this will do to Auggie? He is going to think he is alone now!" Corey shouted as the temper of calmness swiftly left Corey's body.

"Corey, calm down now. Yelling is going to attract attention. Marshal Montgomery, where is Riley? Is she ok? When will she being joing us sincce we had to now fake her death? The little hope that was in Topanga's eyes were soon dashed out when he grimly looked at her.

"I am sorry but that is not possible. The risks involved are to high. So she has been assigned Agent Skylar, with a new name for her identitity. I promise nothing will happen to her. She will be very well hidden. I will not tell you any more than that. Again I am truly sorry." Not doodling around, he stood up and left the room leaving the trio to wallow in misery.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Please continue to read this storyline. This part of the story is at its close. I hope you continue to read on the next installment.

I only own my OC's. GMW is not mine nor is BMW but I can dream.

The trio had never felt so much pain as they had today. What was to be news of when they could come out, now became a sentence for life to them. Shawn was devastated that Jack and Rachel were gone. What killed him more was the fact that now the love of his life was married to his best friend's brother. No matter how he looked at it he felt a smidgen of betrayal. Not by Katie but by life in general. He lost his dad, brother and sister in law now he loses his fiancee and a daughter. Life is so cruel he thought. Not looking at Topanga and Corey, Shawn went to his room to be alone. He hated how things were right now. All he could do was pray and hope this wouldn't take forever.

Topanga and Corey sat on their bed crying over the whole situation. The situation of faking deaths was meant just to be Topanga. Corey was to be with the kids knowing that Topanga would be back just as soon as they could wrap the case up. However everything twisted and turned on them in ways that were unforeseen. The loss of the Matthews was hurting them deeply. They were not to be involved but Riley being placed in the middle killed them. How could this all go so wonky? The couple could do nothing but cry as they prayed this would all be over sooner than later. The longer they would be left away from their family the more heartbroken they became.

United States Marshal Skylar had only left the office and been home for a little over an hour. She was in the middle of fixing the spare bedroom up for her new guest. Pictures of her and Rachel was moved from what used to be her home office into her bedroom. The loss of her sister was frozen in her mind. She didn't know just how to react to all of it. Her mother and Robert McGuire had an affair when her mother was in Texas on assignment. The Marshal service had stationed her mom there before moving them to Quantico, Virginia.

Robert McGuire had no idea that her mother was pregnant when she was reassigned. Now, years later Rachel and her discovered each other when she needed a bone marrow transplant for her cancer. Her mother had been killed in action and Rachel McGuire Hunter had been listed on the donor registry. The only reason they discovered it was by the mitochondria match was uncanny. When the two came face to face they immediately figured out what had happened. Rachel's mother explained to them both about the brief affair. Unfortunately Rachel was the only link to Robert for the young marshal. Now that Rachel was gone, she was alone. They're brothers refused to have a thing to do with her. They even went so far as to call her an 'unwanted mistake that should had been aborted'. Feeling rejected from the start she refused to contact them about their sister. Knowing how they feel about her she was sure she was the last person they would like to speak to. If it wasn't for Rachel donating her bone marrow she would have died from the Acute Leukemia. The ringing from her phone drew her from her revere. Noticing that it was the hospital she picked up immediately. Riley was beginning to wake up and was asking for her family. Not wasting time she left her house to go and see the frightened young woman.

A nurse walked in to give Riley a dose of anxiety medication. Not sure what it was Riley refused to take it. The nurse not know what was going on became agitated and left the room grumbling. A few moments she came back to the room with a syringe and injected the medicine into Riley's I.V. solution. Panicking Riley to the point that it scared her. She was remembering the shooting and that someone was out to kill her. As soon as the elder nurse walked out of the room, Riley pulled her I.V. out of her arm. She then rummaged thru the hospital closet looking for clothes. She didn't recognize the place and was scared to death. Not finding any clothes, she quietly slipped out of the room into clean utility. Luckily on one of the carts was the operating scrubs. Grabbing the smallest sized ones she dressed as fast as she could. With no shoes to slip on she grabbed a pair of disposable slippers to put on. As soon as she saw the coast was clear she tried to make it to the elevators. As soon as the doors opened a woman standing there reached out and grabbed her. Riley stood there frozen in place. As far as she could understand she was being hugged by her Aunt Rachel's ghost.

U.S. Marshal Skylar was deep in thought as she rode the elevator to Riley's floor. As soon as the doors opened there was Riley trying to make a break for it. Of course she would wake up in a panic and try to leave. The poor girl had been so traumatized that this was to be expected. When she saw Riley standing there in a state of shock she reached out and hugged her. The girl trembled and mumbled "Aunt Rachel? But your dead!" Not saying a word she escorted the confused Riley back to her room and told her to sit there. She reached up hitting the call button for the nurse.

"Yes, what do you need?" A agitated over worked nurse answered.

"I need the doctor and charge nurse in care of Echo Adamson to come here please."

"The doctor is busy and can not be disturbed at the moment. And I am the charge nurse what do you need kid."

"Madame I am not a kid and I highly recommend you change your tone please. NOW as soon as the doctor is free I would greatly like to have you both come in here and tell me why Ms. Adamson is out of her bed and in scrubs."

"Be right there."

"Thank you."

Riley looked at her confused. "Aunt Rachel? I don't understand. Why are you calling me Echo Adamson? Its me Riley."

"Riley, I need you to just follow along with me until we leave ok? I am not Rachel but you can trust me. As far as the staff here are concerned your name is Echo Adamson. Do not tell them any different. Ok?"

"If your not Rachel then at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Rena Skylar. I am a United States Marshal. Rachel is, excuse me was my older sister." Rena said choking back a tear.

"Ok, my name is Echo."

"Good girl."

"Hello I am Dr. Jacobs, and this is Nurse Stephanie, what is the problem here." The panicked doctor rushed in with a irritated tone.

"Hello I am United States Marshal Skylar and I would like to know why my witness is in Hospital O.R. scrubs making a break for it?"

"How am I supposed to know?" The doctor blustered as he turned to look at the nurse.

"I am NOT a babysitter. I came in to give her the anxiety meds you prescribed and she refused to take them by mouth. You were busy doctor so I went ahead and gave her the shot form in her IV. "

"You defied my orders to make it easier on you?"

"I have other patients to see. I can't cater to one patient all day!"

"This patient was shot at. Did you explain to her where she was and what you were doing?" Rena Skylar exclaimed exasperated.

"She is not my problem. I have others to attend to!" The nurse was red in the face know she was in a losing battle.

"Doctor is she clear to go? Can I have her further treatment done as a outpatient bases?" The doctor was looking back and forth and sighed.

"Yes, Marshal I think it would be safe as long as every one of my orders are followed. Just bring her into the clinic in a week for a check up."

"Thank you, now if you don't mind Nurse Stephanie please if you would be so kind as to draw up Miss Adamson's discharge papers." Rena smiled a sickening sweet smile that infuriated the nurse more. After she left the room, the doctor left as well shutting the door behind them.

"Can I ask why you just automatically agreed to go with what I said?"

"You said Aunt Rachel was your sister. I saw them kill her at the funerals. Plus something in me tells me I can trust you." Riley said tearing up. "Where are we? What day is it?"

Rena sat on the bed beside Riley/Echo. This was about to get hard. "I am going to call you Echo from here on out Riley. That is your new name because you are now in Witness Protection. Echo, you have a target on your head and we have to protect you and your brother. To do that we had to make them think your dead."

"When you say them your talking about the ones that killed my parents and grandparent and anyone else I love that they think is in the way right?"

"Yes, Echo. August Matthews in now in custody of Senator Matthews. Along with Joshua Matthews, Maya Hart and Katy Matthews."

"WHAT!"

"Keep your voice down Echo. Senator Matthews and Katy Hart are now married. You have been under sedation for a week. With all you have been through we felt it was best to give your body and mind time to rest."

"So what happens now?"

"What happens now is first you heal up. In the meantime your name is Echo Adamson. Until we have a suitable family to place you will be living with me."

"When can I see my family?"

"That depends Echo."

"On what?"

"When we catch who is trying to kill you."

The haughty nurse came in with the paperwork. She sneered at Rena and made the remark under breath 'stupid brat'. Grabbing the nurse by the arm Rena escorted her out. "Whats the meaning of this?" Rena found them a empty storage closet. Shoved the nurse in first and then locked the door.

"Let me tell you something you snide snarky two bit witch. That 'stupid brat' has been through more shit than I have seen. You ever think about calling her a stupid brat one more time and me and you are going out back. Do you understand?"

"Its not my fault she ran away!"

"I'll tell you what. The next patient you have panics because they know they were shot and don't know where they are at splits, then use that excuse. But not on my charges. Not now not ever." With that Rena walked out and collected Echo. Time to show her, what her new life was going to be like.

A week had went by and the Harts had just tried to settle into the mansion. Maya understood what her mother was going through yet she still didn't like it. Life was not right in her world at the moment. The only solace she found was in her painting and Auggie. Being near Josh and knowing that she can't be with him was hurting her more than ever. True to Eric's word, Katy had her own room. This was life from here on out, the only time she will get to see the gang now is by Skype.

With everything that happened Eric placed Topanga's up for sale. He decided to place the money in a trust fund for Auggie. He still had hope all this would be over soon. However his days of thinking the best of people were close to being over. Even though Rachel had married Jack and died in the line of duty he will always love her. He had no idea she had a sister. Without hesitation he had his best people look into her background. In a few days at the least he planned to know everything there was on United States Marshal Rena Skylar. If she was to be protecting his niche (niece) he wanted to know who she was.

Stuart Minkus sat at his desk looking at all the information that his people dug up. Even had she came to him with the information with all his money and power there would have been no way he could have protected them. No matter how much he loved Jennifer, Topanga will always have a place in his heart. Sighing, he got up from his desk walking to the window. Looking out he couldn't help but fear for his son's safety along with his friends. Calling in his top security officer the time for plans were made. Routes were given and officer's were assigned to each of the kids. Until he found out who it was that killed Topanga, Corey, Shawn, Riley, and the Matthews along with the Hunters; the kids would have protection no matter what. His son will not lose another friend.

Echo Adamson (Riley Matthews) sat cross legged in her new room thinking. The days of Smiley Riley were gone and now she was this new person. Still grieving for all of her loss, Riley was turning angry. Why did this happen? Why did she have to lose all she loved and not be able to be with the ones she still had? After all this time, Lucas admitted he loved her. Josh admitted he loved Maya. Shawn was with Katy and it looked like they were becoming one. Now this? She walked out of the room her anger fueling her determination. Walking into the third room, Rena was beating the crap out of a body punching bag. "Rena? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Riley. What is it?"

"What made you want to be a United States Marshal?"

"My mother died protecting a charge. If I was to die in the line of duty protecting someone else is the way I would want to go."

"Okay"

"What are you getting at Riley?"

"If I came out of hiding that means they go after Auggie, Maya, Uncle Eric and Uncle Josh along with Katy. Right?"

"Yes, but this won't be forever Riley. You will be able to rejoin them one day."

"How long? Two weeks? A month? A year? Can you really tell me you know how long I will be known as Echo Adamson?"

Rena hung her head knowing she couldn't answer that. "I don't know what to tell you Riley. I truly don't."

"Can I ask you something else?" Riley ask steadfast.

"Yes, ask away but if I can't answer then you can't be mad." Rena grabbed her towel and water bottle seating down on her bench press seat.

"If I don't want to go live with another family could I stay with you?"

Rena froze as she took a long drink from her water bottle. Slowly she looked up at the young girl in front of her. Thinking for a few minutes before answering. "Riley, I don't know if they would allow that. "

"If they allow that can I stay with you. I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

"What are you driving at Riley? You tell me and give me a solid reason why and I will tell you if I will pull the strings or not."

"All my life I have been known as Smiley Riley. My family and friends are the reason I had to be Smiley Riley. Now they are gone. Maya has always been the one that protected me as long as we known each other. Now its time for me to protect her, Auggie and the rest of the gang. I want to learn from you Rena. You said you wanted to die protecting someone? Well guess what that is what I want to do. I will not let the ones that took my family away take those I have left away too. If me staying in hiding protects them fine. I am now from here on out Echo Renee Adamson. The funny little goofball Riley Matthews lost her life the day of her parents funeral. I want to go to school, I want to become an FBI agent. And when I get the chance? I will find who killed my family and make them face justice."

"Your sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Okay Echo Adamson. I will see what I can pull."

Couple hours later Rena knocked on Echo's room. The high profile case on Riley was too sensitive to let any family take her in. The director was more than willing to let her stay with Rena. Riley was starting to embrace the new persona well. She had signed up for classes in Karate and ordered some books on cold case files. Riley's loss was now the angry fuel Echo Adamson needed to face the new dark world that now shined her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to all that have read Riley's loss. I greatly enjoyed the reviews I have received. Here is the epilogue of the gang leading up to the next chapter of Riley's life. Thank you to all of my follows and those that favorited RILEYS LOSS. Next week I plan on starting on the next part of her life. My name is Echo. Please review and tell me what you thought and what ideas you would like to see happen to Riley and the rest of the group. Again thanks and love to you all.

I don't own GMW, BMW only my OC's and plot.

Epilogue

Echo Adamson (Riley Matthews) graduated from Quantico High at the top of her class. She made one of the fastest times for hurdles on Cross Country winning a scholarship to Yale. With it and her Academic scholarship she almost had a full ride. She skipped her high school graduation fearing it would bring to much attention to her self. Also with her parents and family not being there it wasn't worth the attention. Rena Skylar the United States Marshal helped her learn so many things that would be useful while she was in school. She was now a black belt in Karate, fluent in Spanish, English, French and Russian. Rena's grandmother was from Russian and her grandfather was from French heritage. The family passed it down the languages from generation to generation. Since Rena would not be able to have kids of her own she thought of Echo (Riley) as her own.

Since the moment that Echo (Riley) came to be with Rena she did nothing but study. She absorbed herself into her education, track, and Karate discipline. She even cut her hair real short just above her shoulders. It was still long enough to put in a decent pony tail , and now had an auburn color added to it. She was afraid of being recognized or that she would be putting others in danger. With that fear looming in her mind she only had Rena as her friend. She even resorted to wearing colored contacts to conceal her brown eyes.

Before going to Yale for a graduation present all she wanted was a tattoo. The tattoo was a heartbeat turning into a flat line. Они были королями was written above the line meaning They were Kings in Russian. Below the line was Она была жестокой in Russian meaning She was fierce. On each side of the wording was a pair of angel wings draping around the words and line. It was the one thing she could think of that would memorialize her parents and uncle. In a few years, she planned to get another one to memorialize her grandparents and the Hunters. But, this one hurt enough for her to wait awhile before deciding what she wanted.

Days and then years past as she was at Yale. Her finale year at Yale she was roomed with a girl named Hailey Friar. Hailey constantly talked about her family and boyfriend Zay. She talked about how her dad never approved of Zay and made her break up with him. To try to keep him from being harmed, she did using a lame excuse why so she would spare him from more pain than necessary. Then she would speak of her father's car accident killing him on impact. Echo (Riley) woke up Hailey one night crying in her sleep. The nightmare of that day hit her hard that night. Hailey asked her the next day about what she meant by it was her fault and what happened. Echo (Riley) shrugged it off saying she didn't remember any of the dream then left to practice and train in the gym.

Three weeks later was the graduation. Echo (Riley) graduated top of the classes with a degree in Criminal Justice. She would be leaving to start at the FBI Academy in a month and needed to pack her dorm up to leave. Hailey was about to say lets go eat when a cold blast from Echo's (Riley's) past blew in. Hailey Friar ended up being Lucas's cousin. Sure enough the Zay she had been talking about was none other than Isaiah. As Hailey was occupied in her own delight by the surprise present, Echo slipped into the crowd quickly. Her heart raced as she turned around to watch the scene unfold. Tears welled in her eyes seeing the boy she loved had grown into a handsome young man. She also recognized the beautiful blonde that was on his arm. Her former best friend Maya Hart.

Scared that the ones that killed her family may of followed the gang she ran. She quickly went to the dorm to grab her things before Hailey could make it back. Hopefully the surprise visit Hailey received would keep her occupied. She barely made it out the door and ducked behind the corner when she spied Hailey running into the dorm. She wept silently as she heard Hailey call her name out. She then saw Hailey run back out to search the crowd for her and rejoin the group. Hailey was the only one she allowed herself to become close to since Riley 'died.' Now that she knew who Zay was and who her cousin Luke was, that friendship was over. Hailey finally was getting to be with Zay after all this time. She sure didn't want to endanger her life with Zay. It was not worth the cost. Rushing back to their dorm Echo (Riley) packed as fast as her hands could move. Running out of the room and around the corner right before the gang followed Hailey as she ran back into their dorm trying to catch her.

Echo (Riley) had just loaded her car and was about to shut her driver side door when Lucas Friar's hand stopped it. "Hey not so fast ma'm. My cousin Hailey is wanting to invite you out to celebrate with us. Is there a reason why your leaving so fast?"

Relieved that he hadn't recognized her, Echo made sure her sunglasses where on before standing up. Coming to her full height she fought the urge to tell them all and kiss Lucas telling him she was still in love with him. Instead she said to him in Russian Простите, что поражает вас, но я должен немедленно покинуть. Я сожалею, что Париж никогда не будет реальным для нас. Просьба имейте хорошую жизнь с ней. И что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду любить тебя. (Forgive me for hitting you but I have to leave immediately. I am sorry that Paris will never be real for us. Please have a good life with her. And no matter what happens, I will always love you.) She smiled sweetly, winked at him, then clocked him with a right hook. Out of shock Lucas fell on his ass while she quickly backed out and left. Maya, Hailey, Zay all gathered around Lucas helping him up. Maya was angry, Zay laughed because of how fiesty Echo was doing it, while Hailey was dismayed. "That was your friend? Your sweet understanding friend Hailey?"

"I don't understand why she acted that way? She was always so excited before to meet Zay and the Luke then when she saw you all she flipped and left." The other friends looked at each other weirdly then back to Hailey. "I don't care what you say Hales, next time I see that chica she is gonna get it." Maya growled.

"Try it and your little hind end will be on the ground. There is something about her that you need to know. She is a black belt in Karate and knows several languages. She has been training or studying everyday since I met her. I don't know what happened in her past but the girl has demons she is running from. I just pray God keeps her safe.

A few years after she graduated from the FBI academy Echo (Riley) Adamson had a new problem. The ones she was doing all she could to protect were now back in a greater danger than ever. The threat that killed her family was back and this time it wasn't just Auggie and her uncles they were after. This time they were now after her friends. How long before Riley Matthews ghost will have to be resurrected from the ash to become the Phoenix she always was.


End file.
